<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by BunniesofDoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532145">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom'>BunniesofDoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undivided [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), yang is the best big sis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think that they're okay?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undivided [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another little snippet for this AU. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby is staring up at the moon when Yang comes over to join her under the window. "What's on your mind?"</p>
<p>Her sister sighs heavily and continues to look up at the sky. "Do you think that they're okay?" Ruby doesn't turn to face Yang, or even glance over in her sister's direction, keeping her eyes fixed on the far away stars as if she thinks that she could find her friends and bring them back safely if she just looks hard enough.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Yang admits. "But I do know that staying up all night fretting about what might have happened isn't going to help anyone, least of all you."</p>
<p>They'd all been alarmed when the broadcast had cut off before it was finished, hesitantly speculating about what might have caused it. No one wanted to think of the worst-case scenario.</p>
<p>In the end, despite the nervous tension they all still felt and the what-ifs clouding everyone's mind, they'd decided to try to get some rest. After all, it's not like they had any way to help the others at Amity tower even if they did know exactly what happened. The best that they can do for now is try to get some rest and brace themselves for whatever tomorrow would throw at them.</p>
<p>It's clear now to Yang that Ruby's offer to take first watch was just an excuse for her to stay up and mope. "Never took you for the silent brooding type, sis. I thought that was more of Blake's thing."</p>
<p>"Maybe I learned from her," Ruby says with a small shrug. She's clearly trying ward Yang up, but her older sister won't give up that easily.</p>
<p>Yang sighs heavily. "You can cut the crap, Ruby. I know that you're worried about Penny, and Maria, and Pietro, but unfortunately, there's nothing we can do right now. Maybe once we get some sleep, we can figure out a way to get in touch with them and send help."</p>
<p>"I know," Ruby replies, biting her lip. "But, I just can't stop thinking about it. I told Penny to stay on Amity because I thought she'd be safe there. What if something happened to her? I just got her back, Yang. I can't lose her again. I just can't."</p>
<p>She sounds so sad and scared that Yang can't help but gather her up in a hug. "I know it's hard," she murmurs into her sister's hair. "But the others aren't going to give up without a fight. After all, Penny's the Winter Maiden, and Maria's no pushover. As much as it sucks, for now we're just going to have to trust them to take care of themselves."</p>
<p>"Okay," Ruby sniffles, nodding into Yang's shoulder before pulling back. Her eyes are wet when Yang releases her, and she quickly swipes at her face with her glove. "I'll try to take my mind off it for now and get some rest."</p>
<p>"That's my girl." Yang smiles and ruffles her hair. "Why don't you join the others and try to get some sleep? I'll take over your watch."</p>
<p>"I'll try," Ruby says reluctantly, taking a step in the direction of the bed. "Thanks, Yang."</p>
<p>"Anytime, sis."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it.</p>
<p>Did I just rewrite Assurance for Ruby and Yang? Yes. Do I regret anything? No.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>